Forget me not
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: When evil comes to town and every living thing in Sunnydale loses their memory, it's up to Angel and Spike to save Buffy and the rest of the scooby gang.
1. chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Forget me not**

**Summary: **Buffy is as happy as anything until some evil comes to town and every living thing in Sunnydale loses their memory. It's up to Angel and Spike to save Buffy and crew before evil becomes more than that.

I know it's a stupid summary, but let me know what you think please.

**Chapter one:**

"When will it be ready?" a cold, dark voice asked aggressively

"S-soon master" a boy-like voice answered

"Good, then Sunnydale will be at its worst and I will rule the whole town!" he laughed an evil laugh

"But master, I d-don't think that it's such a g-good idea. The Slayer lives here" he was very nervous

"Well, if we get it finished before she finds out, which I don't see how she can, then she won't be able to stop it. The only people who don't get affected by this are those who are dead and I don't think we have that problem with her" he said with an evil grin

The phone rang, Dawn answered it, hoping that it would be one of her friends, but of course it wasn't, it was for Buffy.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled out to her sister

"What now Dawn, you better not have broken anything!" she yelled back at her sister

"No, it's the phone; Angel wants to talk to you"

Buffy head poked out from the kitchen door.

"Oh, well give it here"

"No, you can come and get it" Dawn replied

"Dawn, don't make me come over there and get it because otherwise you'll be in very big trouble"

"By who?"

"By me, that's who. Now give the phone here"

"No" she said simply

"Mum, can you tell Dawn to hand the phone over?"

From upstairs came her reply.

"Dawn, hand the phone over to Buffy, here come my headache again"

"Buffy, you gave Mum a headache, good going!"

"Did not, you did, you always do. Now hand the phone over"

Dawn handed her sister the phone.

"Thank you" Buffy said as she shot her sister a sharp look

"Hello?"

"Hi Buffy, we really need to talk. Cordelia had a vision and she saw a dark place, these two guys plotting to destroy Sunnydale and they mentioned you"

"Angel, calm down. Now talk slowly, what happened?"

"You're in danger, Buffy"

"Yeah, that happens a lot lately" she said sarcastically

"Buffy, I'm serious"

"Angel, I can take care of my self, remember? Buffy, Slayer, Vampires? Ring a bell?

"Buffy, I have to go. But listen to me, if anything out of the unusual happens, call me and let me know, ok?"

"Ok, I will Angel, bye"

She hung up. Buffy didn't understand why Angel carried on like that; he was always fretting over something.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

Two weeks had passed since Buffy had got the phone call. Nothing unusual had happened yet, so she didn't bother to ring Angel. But right now Buffy was on patrol, trying to find this dark place Angel was talking about. It was going to be really had because at night time there were lots of dark places.

There were also lots of people plotting to kill her too, so it didn't really narrow the suspects down much. Buffy couldn't find anything so she headed home. She unlocked the door, put her keys on the table and hung her jacket up.

"Hi Buffy" came her mother's voice from the kitchen

"Hi Mum"

"How did patrol go?"

"Yeah, it was ok. Although, not a very busy night"

Dawn was sitting down on a stool eating dinner.

"Angel rang" she said suddenly

"What did he want?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't tell me"

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end

Buffy realized it wasn't Angel but Wesley

"Hey Wesley, is Angel there?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. How's Slaying going?"

"Yeah, it's ok"

"I'll just get him for you then, shall I?"

He put the phone down and walked off. A while later someone picked up the phone.

"Hey, Buffy"

"Hey, Dawn said you rang?"

"Yeah, I did. You hadn't rung and I thought something had happened to you"

"No, that's the thing. Nothing has happened; I've been looking for two weeks and so far nothing. Are you sure-" she paused

There was a scream and Buffy dropped the phone and ran into the kitchen.

"Buffy, Buffy!?"

When there was no answer he hung up and was on his way to Sunnydale.

When Buffy got into the kitchen, she saw Dawn and her mother struggling against two very well built demons.

"Let them go!" Buffy yelled

"Or what? You'll slay us? Go ahead and try, I dare you"

The demons threw Buffy's sister and mother to the floor, knocking them out with bleeding noses.

Buffy was about to punch one of them in the guts, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and another demon punched her so hard in the face that she was knocked unconscious.

Dawn woke up just in time to see an unconscious Buffy being dragged out the door by three very strong-looking demons.

Unfortunately, one of the demons saw that she was awake and kicked her in the stomach. She was unconscious yet again and the house was left silent.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

"Dawn, wake up" someone said as they tapped her face

She woke up and found out that her mother was already awake and fixing her bleeding nose.

"Where's Buffy? Has she gone to fight those demons that did this to you?"

Dawn shook her head.

"No, I woke up and saw Buffy unconscious and being dragged out by three demons. One of them saw that I was awake and he kicked me in the stomach"

Angel helped Dawn up and sat her down, and then her Mum fixed her face.

"But what about Buffy?" Joyce asked

"I'll find her, don't worry. I'll call Giles, take you two to the magic box and he can look after you there while I go and look for Buffy"

He took them to the magic box after they were all cleaned up and met Giles there. He then informed Giles of what had just happened.

"What do you suppose they're going to do with her?" Giles asked, trying not to sound so British

"I don't think I want to know" Angel replied

Angel didn't know where to start first so he rang Cordelia to see if she had any more information.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Cordy, It's me. Listen, Buffy's been kidnapped so I need you to be more specific on that place you saw the other night"

She didn't answer straight away, obviously trying to remember.

"Well, I don't remember much. All there was were two people plotting to destroy Sunnydale; it was underground and.....hang on! I saw a stream in the building. Does that help?"

"Yes, it does, thanks Cordy!"

He hung up.

Well at least he knew where Buffy was being held. He just had to find Buffy and if everything was ok he would go back to L.A.

After what felt like hours of searching, he finally found the place he was looking for; He entered the cold, dark and gloomy place and immediately saw Buffy. She was chained to the wall and she was still unconscious.

Angel thought they must have hit her pretty hard if she was still unconscious.

"We need her to be awake for the ritual, wake her up" a nearby voice demanded

Angel decided to hide so he wouldn't get caught. He heard a splash. He peered over the ledge he was hiding behind and saw that Buffy was saturated in water and she was slowly waking up.

"W-Where am I?"

"We can't tell you that but we can tell you why you're here. You see, you've been chosen as a sacrifice"

"For what" she asked rather aggressively

"As I said before I can't tell you. Bring me the sword" he yelled to no one in particular

Someone handed him a long, shiny, sharp sword.

"Goddess of darkness and destruction, hear my plead. Make every living person in Sunnydale forget who they really are and bring chaos to this town" he yelled as he stabbed Buffy with the sword


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Buffy screamed with pain. The man yanked the sword out of her stomach and then spoke to her again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it won't kill you exactly but it will cause horrific pain" he said with a little laugh

Angel saw she was in so much pain just by looking at her and she was losing a lot of blood. He ran towards her, grabbed her and was out the door before anyone could stop them. He ran fast but calmly towards the magic box as he did not want to injure her more than she already was. He knocked on the door and almost immediately Giles answered the door. He was horrified of what had become of his Slayer but got all the first aid he could find.

"Oh my god, Buffy!" her mother yelled as she ran towards her daughter

"Is she going to be ok?" Dawn asked

"I don't know" Angel said truthfully

"What did they do to my little baby?" Joyce asked

"They performed this ritual and stabbed her" Angel replied

"Did you hear what the ritual was going to do?" Giles asked

"No, sorry, I was too far away to hear that part"

"Well, in that case, let's concentrate on Buffy's wound fixed up, shall we?" Giles suggested

They managed to bandage up her wound, while she was screaming and struggling with pain, then they layed her down to rest.

"Is it feeling any better, honey?" Joyce asked two hours after Buffy's sleep

"No, can you get me some pain killers?"

"Buffy, we're not in a hospital" Angel replied

"So, get me some bloody pain killers, it hurts!"

"Thank god we're not in a hospital" Dawn added

Everyone layed their attention on Dawn.

"Well, every time we do go to a hospital you throw a big tanty" Dawn pointed out

"You would too if your cousin died in one" Buffy said mainly to herself

"It's ok, you'll be better in no time, honey" her mother said as she changed the subject quickly

"So Buffy, do you remember what the ritual was about?" Giles asked

"No sorry, I was just waking up and there's the whole shock of being stabbed in the gut by a vampire, so no"

"That's ok; we probably need to get ahead on the research though"

Buffy got up slowly "And I'll go train"

"Buffy, maybe you shouldn't, after all you're badly hurt" Angel pointed out

"I'll heal. Besides, it comes with the 'Hey, I'm the Slayer' package, remember?"

"Go on then, it's not like we can stop you anyway" Giles said

"Got that right" Buffy added

Angel followed Buffy into the training room and watched her struggle as she tried to punch the punching bag and nearly fall over in the process. Then suddenly, she turned to Angel and looked at him strangely as if she didn't know him.

"Who are you?" she asked looking really confused


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

"What? You know who I am, Buffy"

"Who's Buffy?"

"Buffy, stop playing games"

"Stop calling me Buffy. I don't know any Buffy"

Angel gave up; he thought she was just playing a joke, so he walked out to talk to Giles.

"Hey Giles, find anything about this ritual?"

"Um....Do I know you young man? And who's Giles?"

Angel couldn't believe he was being treated like this, what had he done to them? He decided to go see what Joyce and Dawn were up to.

"Are you two ok?"

"Who are you people?" Dawn asked looking really scared and confused

'Ok, something must be seriously wrong if their all acting like this' Angel said to himself considering this idea

Then it hit him.

'What if it was because of the ritual' he thought

'But why have I still got my memory and they haven't?'

In the end he decided to visit Spike to see if he had lost his memory.

"Who is it?" Spike asked as someone thudded on his door

"Open up Spike!"

He opened the door and looked at his sire.

"Angelus, how's my old sire going? Still got a soul have you?"

"Well actually, I'm just going by Angel now, I'm doing ok and yes, I still have my soul, otherwise I would have put a stake through your heart by now"

"Whoa, what's up your fangs?"

"Unfortunately you" Angel said as he gritted his teeth together

"So, why are you here, Angelus? Want a snack?"

"No, I don't want a snack, I told you before, my name is Angel and I'm here because I need your help"

"Can you repeat that? Because I thought you just said you, Angelus, need help! I think I'm going deaf!" but at the look on Angel's face he stopped being sarcastic.

"Has it got to do with that bloody Slayer?"

"Got it in one, Spike"

"So, what's she done this time?"

"No, it's about what I'm going to do to you if you don't shut up" Angel snapped

"Ok, ok. You've got my full attention" he said putting his hands in the air

"Well, I was talking to Buffy on the phone, I heard someone scream, she dropped the phone and I came to Sunnydale"

"Sunnyhell, actually" Spike interrupted

Choosing to ignore him he continued.

"Found out that Buffy had been kidnapped, went to rescue her, a demon was doing a ritual, stabbed Buffy and I rescued her"

He paused and then continued.

"She was training in the back room with me watching then she asked who I was. Joyce, Dawn and Giles asked the same question"


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

"So, I didn't do anything if that's what you're wondering"

"I didn't say that. What I'm trying to say is that Buffy, Joyce, Dawn and Giles can't remember who they are but we can" Angel pointed out

"I think it only affects people who are living" he continued

"So, what do you want me to do? Hold your hand and hope it goes away?"

"Shut up, Spike! This is serious; I need you to help me because you're the only one with a memory who I know will help"

"So, you think I will help you?" he started to laugh "You of all people should know that I'm a mean bloody sucking machine"

Angel looked at him as if to say 'You've got to be kidding me'

"Alright, I'm not as bad as I used to be, so I suppose I'll help"

"Great, let's get going"

"To where exactly?"

"The magic box, Buffy and crew are there"

They walked to the magic box as quickly as they could. When they got there, however, they were surprised at what they saw. Huddled in a corner, frightened to death, were Dawn, Joyce and Giles and on the floor being beat up by a demon was Buffy.

Angel ran towards the demon and punched his face until he ran out the door. He helped Buffy up, who was bleeding badly. She pushed him away and ran to the other side of the room where the others were.

"What's wrong, pet?" Spike asked walking towards her

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she struggled to get away from him

"Leave her alone, Spike" Angel warned "She still has her powers"

"I don't think so, she tried to hit me before and all she could do was slap me like a girl"

"Really? Try and hit him again, Buffy"

"No, I don't know who Buffy is and what do you mean by powers? I have none"

"Ok, I know this is going to seem weird but you're a vampire slayer and you fight vampires and demons as a career" Angel said

"What? I do no such thing!"

"Yes, you do" Angel assured her

"Prove it then!"

"Well, we can't prove that you're the slayer but we can prove that vampires are real" Spike said as he transformed from a person to a person with fangs and a lumpy face.

Buffy screamed and tried to run out the door but Angel grabbed her just in time.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she struggled with all her might.

"No, I'm going to tell you a little bit about yourself. Your name is Buffy Anne Summers, that's your Mum, Joyce" he pointed to her "And that's your sister, Dawn" he pointed to Dawn

"Spike and I are vampires but we're good now and we won't hurt you"

After he convinced Buffy he then told Dawn, Joyce and Giles who they all were, which took quite a while.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

"So, you're saying my name is Buffy Anne Summers, I'm a vampire slayer, that's my Mum and sister over there and you two are vampires but you're good now?" she asked

"Yes"

"And you're also saying that I was kidnapped, got stabbed cause this demon was performing a ritual and every living person in Sunnydale has lost their memory"

"That's about it, pet" Spike said

"Stop calling me 'pet', I'm not your little dog!" she yelled at him

"Anyway, all we have to do is find a way to reverse this ritual and you will all have your memory back" Angel said quickly, changing the subject

"I'll call you what ever I want, pet" Spike shot back at Buffy

"That's it, I've had it with you!" she said as she ran at Spike

"You've lost your powers, you can't hurt me" Spike pointed out as he pushed Buffy back

"That may be so, but I can still do the chick fight thing" she corrected him

She started pulling his hair, biting him and digging her nails into him. Angel had to pull her off him, which took a while. Spike stood up and massaged him hand where Buffy had bit him.

"Ouch!" he yelled

"You deserved it, Spike" Angel laughed

"Did not, I can call her 'pet' when ever I want thank you"

"That's it, I've had it with you, I'm out of here!"

And with that she stormed out the door with Angel following her.

"Buffy, wait up" he yelled after her

"No" she said, not slowing down

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"What's wrong, Buffy?"

"What's wrong? I'm pissed off at that Spike dude! I mean, who does he think he is calling me 'pet'?"

"Just come back inside and if he annoys you, you can stake him, ok?"

"What do you mean be 'stake him'?"

"To kill a vampire you stake them though the heart"

"Cool, I have knowledge now" she said a little more cheerful than before

Angel laughed.

'So, are you going to go back inside?"

"Ok, but if he annoys me I'll stake him" Buffy warned

"Ok" Angel agreed

They walked back in the magic box and they sat down, while Buffy eyed Spike viciously

"Will you stop looking at me? For god's sake!" Spike complained

"Oh, shut up you over-grown baby" Buffy shot back aggressively

"So" Angel butted in "Where's Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya?"

"Who are they?" Dawn asked

"They're Buffy's friends" Angel explained

"They went on holiday's, although Anya wasn't too happy leaving Giles here with the money, even if it is his shop" Spike said


End file.
